


First Time Unlucky

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-24-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Time Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-24-08

Pacey knows where the first kiss was. It wasn’t on the patch of grass that he knows better than any other place in Capeside. It was here, just at the base of the Potter steps, where he’s sitting, staring out at nothing but the endlessly moving creek. The Potters have moved on now, what there is of them. Joey’s off in New York and Bessie’s moved to New Orleans with Bodie and their three kids. They sold the B&B, and left town just like everyone else but him, the one person who swore he’d get out of Capeside even more than little Joey Potter ever did.

He remembers the kiss for the sheer awkwardness of it, for the fact that he kept thinking about it long after memories of Ms. Jacobs faded to the familiarity of history. It was his first kiss in the way that teenagers are supposed to have them, sweet and embarrassing and nothing he expected. It went badly, but things with Joey had a tendency to do that at first, but they usually worked out in the end.

Like the patch of grass and Aunt Gwen’s and the boathouse and True Love. All first kisses in a way, since every kiss with Joey, every touch, felt like some sort of new step, exploration. He pinches his lower lip between his thumb and forefinger and looks out at the dock. It’s not far to Dawson’s old house, and just a bit further to his own. Every place holds a memory and, even more, holds a memory of her. 

Pacey leans against the railing and stretches his legs out in front of him. He wonders sometimes about kissing her again and wonders if it would be like the first time or like every first time after that.


End file.
